Aldaris
|fgcolor= |game=SC1 |image=Aldaris SCR HeadAnim.gif |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |gender=Male |birth=c. 1759 |death=2500, Shakuras |race=Protoss |height= |hair= |eyes=Yellow/Blue/Red |faction=Protoss Empire : Judicator Caste :: Ara TribeBlizzard Entertainment. 2013-01-22. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 13. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2019-04-25. :Koprulu Expeditionary Force (?–2500) Khalai Refugees (2500) Khalai Insurgents (2500) |job=Judicator Advisor to the Koprulu Expeditionary Force (?–2500) Leader of the Khalai Refugees (2500) Leader of the Khalai Insurgents (2500) |voice=Paul EidingMedievaldragon. 2007-06-06. Starcraft - Robert Clotworthy / Jim Raynor Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2007-08-11. }} Aldaris was a Khalai protoss of the Judicator Caste. He was a firm believer in the Khala and did not hesitate to judge others through a strict interpretation of its tenets.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Later he would ally with the Dark Templar out of necessity but the lack of trust would ultimately play into the hands of Sarah Kerrigan. Biography Early Service Aldaris was a judicator of renown prior to the outbreak of the Great War. According to the Daelaam archives, mercenaries captured Praetor Fenix with the purpose of using him to assassinate Aldaris. However, the plan backfired, and Fenix slew them all one by one.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Talandar (in English). 2015. The Great War Advisor to Executors By 2499, Aldaris was the Judicator advisor to Executor Tassadar of the Koprulu Expeditionary Force, which he did via holographic communication.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Aldaris judged Tassadar's effort to stem the spread of the zerg amongst the terran worlds to have failed. When Tassadar refused the call to return to Aiur and disappeared, Aldaris was reassigned to advise Artanis, the newly appointed replacement executor in the wake of the zerg invasion of the protoss homeworld. Aldaris directed Artanis to Antioch. Linking up with the defenders led by Praetor Fenix they secured the province from the immediate zerg threat.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. As Aldaris was conferring with Artanis and Fenix in the aftermath of the successful defense, Tassadar unexpectedly interrupted remotely from Char to reveal some of his travails. Aldaris was furious that Tassadar was consorting with the Dark Templar and his continued refusal to return. Aldaris also did not trust Tassadar's advice to attack the cerebrates and only assented reluctantly.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. Consequently, the subsequent failed strike on the cerebrate destroyed Aldaris' faith in Tassadar. The Conclave agreed with Aldaris' assessment that Tassadar was no longer trustworthy and very possibly a heretic as well. Resuming his advisory role Aldaris directed Artanis to Scion. While the zerg hive cluster at Scion was destroyed the Fenix-led garrison left at Antioch was attacked by overwhelming force in their absence. Aldaris could only counsel a desperate Fenix to "hold his position for as long as possible." Antioch was subsequently overrun by the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Higher Ground (in English). 1998. According to Talandar's memories, some time prior to Fenix's defeat during the Second Battle of Antioch, Aldaris sent Fenix to Glacius, where a secret Khalai Caste facility was researching the Purifiers. The Conclave created a purifier prototype and began to study it to see if the ancient Purifier program could be revived or not. Amongst Heretics The Conclave believed the war with the zerg was in hand and dispatched Artanis and Aldaris to arrest Tassadar for treason. They tracked Tassadar to an orbiting space platform. Aldaris warned the executor that he sensed a "lingering darkness" even though the zerg had supposedly abandoned Char for Aiur. Artanis voiced his disbelief that Tassadar had betrayed the Khalai, but Aldaris assured him that the Tassadar that Artanis had once known was gone.Burns, Matt (w) and James Waugh (w), Edouard Guiton (i) and Emanuele Tenderini (i). (October 20, 2015). Artanis: Sacrifice. Blizzard Entertainment. Artanis Sacrifice Accessed 2015-10-20. Both protoss descended to the surface of Char with an entourage of warriors, finding Tassadar and his followers, along with the terran Jim Raynor.Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. While Tassadar was willing to face the Conclave's judgement he insisted that first the Dark Templar be located. Aldaris would have none of it. To consort with the Dark Templar was heresy and madness. However, Artanis sided with Tassadar on the matter.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. With events quickly receding from his control, Aldaris made a final appeal to Artanis. However, the executor refused Aldaris' offer of clemency in return for compliance. Aldaris admonished Tassadar for not only damning himself but all of his followers, but the former executor was not to be swayed. Tassadar would not place dogma above the well being of Aiur. Tassadar's explanation that only the Dark Templar could permanently slay cerebrates did not placate Aldaris, who could do no more than hint at future consequences when they returned to Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. The protoss prepared to return to Aiur, and Aldaris made one last demand that Artanis cease his actions, and that the Conclave would destroy him for his disobedience. Artanis refused, and ordered a course be set for Aiur. He had no doubt that the Conclave would see reason. The Fall Upon returning to Aiur, Conclave continued to speak to the rebels through Aldaris. Aldaris accepted Tassadar's surrender after the aborted rebel attack on the Conclave'Tassadar:' "Executor! Aldaris! This madness must stop! The sight of my brethren slaughtering one another is more than I can stand. Though I fear you would doom us all, Aldaris, I surrender myself to the Conclave. En Taro Adun, Executor. Don't give up the fight!" Aldaris: "Tassadar of the Templar, by your actions you have severed yourself from the mercy of your brethren. You refused to destroy the Terran worlds as was commanded. You have questioned time and time again, the sacred will of the Conclave. And you have abandoned your Homeworld in its darkest hour. Most grievous of all is that you have allied yourself with the blasphemous Dark Ones, and learned to utilize their profane powers in tandem with our own! What say you, oh fallen Templar?" Tassadar: "Aldaris, I submit myself to the Conclave's judgment. But know this, given the same choices again, I would surely have made them. I have sacrificed all that our world might live. I have sullied my honor, I have discarded my rank and standing, and I have even broken our own most ancient traditions. But never think that I would, for one moment, regret my actions. For I am Templar, and above all else, I have sworn to Protect our Homeworld 'till the end." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Homeland (in English). 1998. and later bantered with Dark Prelate Zeratul when the Dark Templar forced the release of Tassadar.Zeratul: "Stay thy hand, Judicator. The stewards of Tassadar shall not fall while the Dark Templar live. Call off your guards and stand aside, and you may yet live to see another moonrise." Aldaris: "I will not be addressed so by one so devoid of the Khala's light. You and your vile brethren shall die with these traitors." Zeratul: "Are you truly so blinded by your vaunted religion, that you can't see the fall ahead of you? Your Conclave believes that they are winning this war, but all they've succeeded in doing is helping the Overmind to win." Aldaris: "What could you possibly know about our designs, blasphemer?" Zeratul: "You speak of knowledge, Judicator? You speak of experience? I have journeyed through the darkness between the most distant stars. I have beheld the births of negative-suns and borne witness to the entropy of entire realities... Unto my experience, Aldaris, all that you've built here on Aiur is but a fleeting dream. A dream from which your precious Conclave shall awaken, finding themselves drowned in a greater nightmare." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. The subsequent success of the rebels efforts against the zerg, vindicating Tassadar's beliefs, caused the Conclave to send Aldaris with an apology.Aldaris: "Executor. Tassadar. This comes too late to you. But the Conclave has witnessed your defeat of the Cerebrate. They know now that they cannot deny the necessity or the valiancy of your actions. We sought to punish you, while it was we who were in error. You represent what is greatest in us all, and all our hopes go with you. EN TARO ADUN, brave Sons of Aiur!" StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. The Overmind was destroyed thanks to Tassadar's sacrifice, but the battle for Aiur was lost and the Conclave destroyed.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Brood War Abandoning Aiur Aldaris had little choice but to cooperate with the rebels-turned-heroes to survive. He was reluctant to abandon Aiur and opted for the protoss to stand their ground. However, Zeratul persuaded him to go through the sole remaining functional Warp Gate to Shakuras. Zeratul rightly pointed out the futility of staying and assured Aldaris that the Dark Templar were merciful unlike the judicator and all would be welcome on the Dark Templar's adopted homeworld.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. On Shakuras the arrival of Sarah Kerrigan instantly aroused Aldaris' suspicion and at the most, infuriated him. Unlike Matriarch Raszagal, Aldaris would not consider anything the Queen of Blades had to say or offer. In disgust he removed himself from the initial strategy planning to retrieve the Khalis and Uraj.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. The Insurgent :Main article: Khalai Revolt on Shakuras As it transpired Aldaris' suspicions proved prescient. While Artanis, Kerrigan, and Zeratul were away searching for the crystals, Aldaris discovered that somehow Kerrigan had corrupted Raszagal's mind.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Aldaris quickly rallied a legion of Templar in open revolt. Before he could succeed in excising the threat the Fleet of the Matriarch returned with the crystals. The corrupted Matriarch told Artanis and Zeratul that Aldaris was acting in bad faith and had to be killed.Raszagal: "Congratulations, Executor. Your success has brought us the promise of hope against the Zerg. However, we face a new threat within our own ranks. In your absence, Judicator Aldaris and an entire legion of Khalai survivors from Aiur have begun an open revolt against us." Zeratul: "By the gods, this is ill news indeed! Why would Aldaris betray us so?" Raszagal: "He and his ilk believe that it was wrong to have abandoned Aiur and consorted with our people. Their prejudices have driven them to perpetuate the Conclave's sins against us! Even now, Aldaris and his loyalist templar forces are preparing to attack our Citadel." Artanis: "I can scarcely believe this. As if the Zerg were not enough! Matriarch, are you certain of this?" Raszagal: "All too certain, young templar. Executor, as Matriarch of the Dark Templar and custodian of this world, I hereby order you to terminate Judicator Aldaris, and quell this untimely uprising without delay! There will be no dissent among us while the Zerg are poised to strike!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Aldaris's revolt ended in failure. Although he used illusions to mask his location he was eventually captured. In lieu of execution, Artanis and Zeratul offered to accept his surrender and a renewed pledge of cooperation. However Aldaris refused to cooperate with those he believed were being manipulated by Kerrigan. Aldaris began to explain that the Matriarch's "alliance" with Kerrigan was something far more sinister but before he could finish he was interrupted and killed by the Queen of Blades and her minions. For this interference the temporary alliance between Kerrigan and the protoss was broken but the damage was done; Aldaris took his knowledge to the grave.Aldaris: "You can no longer afford to be so naive, Artanis. While you were securing the crystals, I discovered that your Matriarch has been harboring a dark secret! She has been manipulated by de-" Sarah Kerrigan: "We have no time for this!" Zeratul: "Kerrigan... What have you done?" Kerrigan: "I just cleaned up your mess, Protoss. Don't be so squeamish." Zeratul: "Wretched creature! This was a Protoss matter; you had no right to interfere! Begone from this world! You are no longer welcome among us!" Kerrigan: "Fine. I've done what I came here to do. I've insured the destruction of the renegade Cerebrates, and I used you to do it. Have fun, mighty Protoss... We'll be seeing each other again, real soon..." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Legacy Six years after his death, Aldaris was remembered by some Nerazim as both a betrayer and one who was betrayed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Dark archon unit quote (in English). 2015-11-10. Game Unit StarCraft Aldaris was represented by the modified high templar unit used for in the level The Insurgent. An alternative version exists in StarEdit, effectively an unused unit.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Map Editor. (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). March 31, 1998 StarCraft: The Board Game Aldaris appears as a playable faction in StarCraft: The Board Game, commanding the orange protoss faction, based off of the Conclave. His faction symbol is that of the Ara Tribe.Corey Konieczka, Robert A. Kouba, Dan Clark (December 17, 2008). StarCraft: The Board Game: Brood War. Fantasy Flight Games. ASIN 1589945034 Personality A subservient and fiercely loyal Judicator to a fault, Aldaris held the will of the Conclave in the highest regard and was an avid defender of the Khala. He held to tradition through all things, and believed that straying from the Empire's core principles would lead to ruin. Through him, the Conclave enacted their antagonistic will towards Tassadar, Artanis, and Zeratul. However, he was capable of admitting his errors in judgement, and was willing to cooperate with the Nerazim in the interests of their species' survival. This truce was not meant to last, as upon discovering that Kerrigan had corrupted Raszagal, Aldaris responded with an open revolt against the Nerazim and their Khalai allies. Aldaris believed that any fraternization with them played right into Kerrigan's hands and disgraced the memory of Aiur, a failing that would cost him his life. Notes ]] *In ''StarCraft (including Brood War and Remastered), Aldaris is depicted as having his eyes that appear to change from yellow, to blue, then red and back to its original yellow coloring. In Artanis: Sacrifice and StarCraft: Queen of Blades, however, his eyes are depicted as being blue. *Aldaris was "likely" a descendant of the Ara Tribe's ethnic bloodline, even if he was not necessarily a member of the tribe itself. References }} es:Aldaris Category:StarCraft Protoss heroes Category:Protoss characters in the StarCraft and Brood War manuals Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft and Brood War Category:Protoss characters of Queen of Blades Category:Protoss Enslavers characters Category:Protoss Judicator characters Category:Protoss politicians Category:Protoss map and web characters Category:Announcers